Night Light
The Night Light is an exclusive Strike Class Dragon released in December 12th, 2019. It's a hybrid between the Night Fury and the Light Fury. Two of the Night Lights, Ruffrunner and Pouncer, are available at the Snoggletog Event each with their own respective Cookie Requirement, while Dart is available at the Store. Description :"The Night Lights are the offspring of Toothless and the Light Fury. They live in the Hidden World and share some abilities of their parents. :Like their parents, Night Lights have powerful plasma blasts. They fire first to warn and only openly attack when threatened." To learn more about the Night Lights, go here. Night_Light/Dart|Dart Night_Light/Ruffrunner|Ruffrunner Night_Light/Pouncer|Pouncer In Quests In response to the release of How To Train Your Dragon: Homecoming and the positive reception to the Dreadfall Event's Hybrids (although the Event itself had mediocre receptions), the Night Lights make their debut as the official offspring triplets from Toothless and Light Fury. Since they're the stars in both the Short and the Snoggletog Event, the Night Lights are all present in the Snoggletog Main Quests and Snoggletog Dailies (with exception of Plentiful Feast and Our Berserker Friends) as either playful hatchlings, troublemarkers or many other shenanigangs with the main Dragon Riders or other supportive Characters like Valka and Cloudjumper. It's unknown if the Night Lights will be featured in future content. Bringing Family Home= bfhome nest cutscene 1.png bfhome nest cutscene 2.png bfhome nest cutscene 3.png bfhome nest cutscene 4.png bfhome nest cutscene 5.png bfhome nest cutscene 6.png bfhome nest cutscene 7.png bfhome nest cutscene 8.png bfhome nest cutscene 9.png bfhome nest cutscene 10.png bfhome nest cutscene 11.png bfhome nest cutscene 12.png bfhome nest cutscene 13.png bfhome nest cutscene 14.png bfhome nest cutscene 15.png bfhome nest cutscene 16.png bfhome nest cutscene 17.png bfhome nest cutscene 18.png bfhome nest cutscene 19.png |-|Those lil Rascals!= tlrascals cutscene 1.png tlrascals cutscene 2.png tlrascals cutscene 3.png tlrascals cutscene 4.png tlrascals cutscene 5.png tlrascals cutscene 6.png tlrascals cutscene2 1.png tlrascals cutscene2 2.png tlrascals cutscene2 3.png tlrascals cutscene2 4.png tlrascals cutscene2 5.png tlrascals cutscene2 6.png tlrascals cutscene2 7.png tlrascals cutscene2 8.png tlrascals cutscene3 1.png tlrascals cutscene3 2.png tlrascals cutscene3 3.png tlrascals cutscene3 4.png tlrascals cutscene3 5.png tlrascals cutscene3 6.png tlrascals cutscene3 7.png tlrascals cutscene3 8.png |-|Ooh, they're in trouble...= tintrouble cutscene 1.png tintrouble cutscene 2.png tintrouble cutscene 3.png tintrouble cutscene 4.png tintrouble cutscene 5.png |-|The True Meaning= truemeaning cutscene 1.png truemeaning cutscene 2.png truemeaning cutscene 3.png truemeaning cutscene 4.png truemeaning cutscene 5.png truemeaning cutscene 6.png truemeaning cutscene 7.png truemeaning cutscene 8.png truemeaning cutscene 9.png truemeaning cutscene 10.png truemeaning cutscene 11.png truemeaning cutscene 12.png Trivia *The Night Lights are one of the most requested Dragons; *Out of all the Dragons, the Night Lights are the most complex Dragon Stats-wise, as opposed to have the exact same stats, each has its own Stats. *The Night Light's gender all depends on the eye color: **Ruffrunner and Pouncer are male, both have Green eyes just like Toothless; **Dart is female and she has Blue eyes just like the Light Fury. Category:Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Trainable dragon Category:Hybrid Model Animation Dragons Category:Missing images Category:Skill: Camouflage